Delayed onset muscle soreness
Delayed onset muscle soreness (DOMS), also sometimes called as muscle fever, is the pain or discomfort often felt 24 to 72 hours after exercising and subsides generally within 2 to 3 days. It is frequently said to be caused by lactic acid buildup; however, since lactic acid disperses fairly rapidly, it could not explain pain experienced days after exercise, and some concentric-only exercises produce lactic acid, but rarely produce DOMS.DOMS at Sports Injury Bulletin Although the precise cause is still unknown, the type of muscle contraction seems to be a key factor in the development of DOMS. Exercises that involve many eccentric contractions, such as downhill running, will result in the most severe DOMS. This has been shown to be the result of more muscle cell damage than is seen with typical concentric contractions, in which a muscle successfully shortens during contraction against a load.Roth, S. (2006, January 23). Why does lactic acid build up in muscles? And why does it cause soreness? ScientificAmerican.com. Retrieved on July 24, 2006. Some research claims that DOMS is not caused by the pain from damaged muscle cells, but from the reinforcement process.Yu, J., Carlsson, L. & Thornell, L.E. (2004). Evidence for myofibril remodeling as opposed to myofibril damage in human muscles with DOMS: an ultrastructural and immunoelectron microscopic study. Histochemistry and Cell Biology, 121(3), p. 219-227. link The muscle responds to training by reinforcing itself up to and above its previous strength by increasing the size of muscle fibers (muscle hypertrophy). This reinforcement process causes the cells to swell in their compartment and put pressure on nerves and arteries producing pain. Training with DOMS DOMS typically causes stiffness, swelling, strength loss, and pain.Connolly, D. A., Sayers, S. P. & McHugh, M. P. (2003) Treatment and prevention of delayed onset muscle soreness (abstract.) Journal of Strength Conditioning Research, 17(1):197-208. Retrieved from PubMed.gov on July 24, 2006.Szymanski, D. (2003). Recommendations for the avoidance of delayed-onset muscle soreness. Strength and Conditioning Journal 23(4): 7–13. Continued exertion of sore muscles can cause further swelling and pain, and lengthen the period of muscular soreness. There is some scientific evidence that further training—a so-called second bout—has no negative effect on the reinforcement process.Ji-Guo, Y. (2003). Re-evaluation of exercise-induced muscle soreness: an immunohistochemical and ultrastructural study. Abstract of unpublished doctoral dissertation, Umeå Universitet, Sweden. ISBN 91-7305-503-4 Training in a state of constant soreness would be uncomfortable, although one may be able to adapt to it. The relationship between muscular soreness, the rest required, and hypertrophy is a contentious topic in bodybuilding. Claims that perpetual muscular soreness assures muscle growth are opposed by reports of stagnation through overtraining. Stretching before and after exercise has been suggested as a way of reducing DOMS, as has warming up before exercise, cooling down afterwards, and gently warming the area.WebMD article on DOMS However, there is also evidence that the effect of stretching on muscle soreness is negligible.BMJ "Effects of stretching before and after exercising on muscle soreness and risk of injury: systematic review" Overstretching itself can cause DOMS.DOMS Some recommend contrast showers as a treatment, alternating between cold and hot water; it may increase circulation."Alternating hot and cold water immersion for athlete recovery: a review" References External links * Delayed onset muscle soreness (D.O.M.S.) - Pain after exercise Category:Exercise physiology bg:Мускулна треска de:Muskelkater es:Agujetas fr:Courbature io:Kurbaturo it:Indolenzimento muscolare a insorgenza ritardata hu:Izomláz ja:筋肉痛 pl:Zakwasy (medycyna sportowa) ru:Крепатура fi:Viivästynyt lihaskipu sv:Träningsvärk zh-yue:遲發肌肉痛